Quero dizer que te amo
by Kagome's fan
Summary: U.A. Depois de 10 anos em um colégio interno, Kagome volta pra casa, mas será que sua vida voltará a ser a mesma?


_-_É hoje.

A voz feminina soava como um sussurro para o ar, a garota, agora com 18 anos, encontrava-se na porta de sua (ex) escola, pronta para voltar para sua casa. Esperou por esse momento desde que colocara os pés naquele colégio interno, passara-se dez anos desde que viera para Paris, obrigada por sua mãe, lembrava-se muito bem do que deixara pra trás, Sango, queridíssima, Miroku seu primo, e ele, InuYasha, seu melhor amigo desde pequenos.

Aos oito anos de idade tiveram sua amizade interrompida por mais uma das futilidades da mãe de Kagome, nunca gostava do pequeno hanyou, que atualmente, com certeza, devia estar um rapaz, e apenas o reconheceria pelos belos fios prateados que possuía, despertou de seus devaneios com um dos mordomos chamando-a.

_-_Senhorita Higurashi. Suas malas já estão no carro.

_-_Ah, muito obrigada Sanetoki.

_-_Acompanhe-me, por favor.

_-_Claro.

O criado entregou sua mão para que ela subisse no carro, correspondeu o gesto do jovem e sorriu antes da porta ser fechada, ajeitou seu vestido preto e retirou o seu chapéu, encostou sua cabeça no banco e fechou um pouco os olhos tentando recordar-se de alguma coisa de seu passado, sorriu ao lembrar de um de seus dias de criança.

FlashBack

_Duas crianças brincavam alegremente na areia do parquinho próximo a casa de uma delas._

_- Inu-kun, é melhor a gente ir embora, já tá ficando tarde._

_- Tá, vamos._

_Saíram de mãos dadas e entraram na casa do meio-youkai, ficaram na sala de estar esperando a senhora Higurashi chegar e pegar sua filha, depois de uns dez minutos, uma mulher muito bem vestida sai de uma limusine e retira seu óculos procurando a menina, Kagome ao ver a mãe, corre em sua direção e a abraça._

_- Mamãe!_

_- Kagome! Você está imunda, o que é isso? – ajoelhou-se a falou baixinho – Você sabe que não gosto desse garoto, ele está lhe levando para o caminho errado mocinha! Comporte-se como uma dama, e não como... um garoto! Vamos para casa!_

_- Mas..._

_- Nada de mas, entre logo no carro Kagome!_

_Ela apenas obedeceu, tentando conter suas lágrimas..._

_Fim do FlashBack _

Abriu os olhos desfazendo o sorriso que a pouco tomava conta de seu rosto, colocou na face uma expressão indescritível, podia ser de raiva, talvez, de decepção, mas com certeza tristeza, sua mãe era uma pessoa muito rígida e fria, nunca soube o porquê dela ser dessa forma, e certamente ainda fosse assim, de certa forma chegou a senti medo, enquanto calafrios invadiam todo seu corpo, ela poderia tentar algo pior dessa vez, ou não, sorriu segura de si, agora ela não poderia fazer mas nada, já era maior de idade e se quisesse sair de casa, estava livre para escolher, só não teria para onde ir se o fizesse.

Saiu do carro, colocou seu chapéu, pegou suas coisas e dirigiu-se até o avião, entrou no mesmo e sentou-se em sua cadeira, pegou um notebook que carregava nas mãos e o abriu, apesar de não ver sua amiga a tempos, correspondia-se com ela por e-mails, abriu-o e sorriu, lá estava mais uma mensagem, clicou no link e pôs-se a ler.

"**Oi Kagome-chan!**

**Como vai você hein amiga?**

**Comigo tá tudo ótimo, se bem que estou com um pesinho a mais, nada que uma boa academia não resolva, hum... É hoje que voltas de Paris não é? Estarei te esperando no aeroporto, não precisa responder a esta mensagem ok?**

**Ja mata ne amiga! Kissu."**

_-_A Sango-chan não tem jeito, espero que ela esteja realmente lá.

Fechou o aparelho e decidiu tirar um pequeno cochilo. Rapidamente chegaram a cidade de Tóquio, ainda sonolenta, penteou seus longos fios negros, passou a mão nos olhos para tirar a cara de sono que possuía, colocou seu chapéu, e desceu, seu coração batia forte a cada passo que dava, sabia que reconheceria sua amiga por causa de uma foto que a mesma mandou-lhe recentemente, andou um pouco mais até achá-la olhando nervosa para todos os lados a procura de alguma garota que viesse a parecer com ela, e, com certeza não a reconheceria se a visse.

_-_Sango-chan? - aproximou-se da garota sorrindo – Que bom que veio.

_-_K...Kagome? – olhava-a de cima a baixo espantada – É você mesmo?

_-_Sou sim, cherrie. – colocou suas mãos na cintura e começou a bater o pé – Ah, desculpe. – retirou o chapéu e os óculos – Está bom agora?

_-_K-chan, como você tá linda. – abraçou-a – O InuYasha vai adorar. – sorriu – Antes que você pergunte, ele não pode vir.

_-_Por quê? Será que não sou mais importante?

_-_Deixe de brincadeiras Kagome, ele falava de você todos os diasdurante essesdez anos. Ele tá na faculdade.

_-_Uhum. Bem... Vamos?

_-_Claro, sua mãe mandou um carro vir te buscar.

Andavam animadas enquanto o motorista carregava toda a bagagem da jovem, entraram no carro de luxo e seguiram conversando dentro do mesmo, não se desgrudavam um minuto, lógico, até o momento de Kagome chegar a sua casa e sair gloriosamente do automóvel, sua mãe, Rin sua irmã, seu primo Miroku, sem contar todos os criados da casa, esperavam-na em frente à mansão, que pelo ponto de vista dela, não mudara nada. Primeiramente foi na direção de sua mãe, que a esperava sorridente.

_-_Querida filha, que bom que está de volta.

_-_Também estou feliz mamãe. – abraçou-a e falou baixinho em seu ouvido – Espero que tenha mudadoOkâ-san.

_-_Claro Musume. – o fez do mesmo jeito – Gomen Kagome, não queria que você passasse por isso.

_-_Tudo bem mamãe, sem mágoas. – sorriu – Agora a Rin.

_-_Oi maninha. Tava com saudades de você.

_-_Eu também.

_-_Tenho tanta coisa pra te contar.

_-_Já vi que vou passar o dia te ouvindo. – deu uma risada – Colocar tudo em dia.

_-_Vai me ouvir mesmo.

_-_Miroku!

_-_Pensei que não fosse me abraçar. – sussurrou em seu ouvido – Ele vai tá te esperando naquele parquinho.

_-_Nani?

_-_InuYasha. Ou você se esqueceu dele?

_-_Iie Miroku! – desfez o abraço e encarou o garoto a sua frente – Jamais diga isso. – sorriu – Você sabe que nunca o esqueceria.

_-_Ótimo, então vá se arrumar, ele já deve estar lá.

_-_Mamãe, a senhora ainda continua proibindo...

_-_Não filha, pode ir.

_-_Arigatou mama! – entrou em sua casa correndo – Tenho que perder meu sotaque francês.

_-_Kagome querida! Tem roupas novas no quarto.

_-_Ok!

Entrou no aposento, enorme por sinal, estava bem diferente do que o que era a anos atrás, estava mais jovial, observou que em sua cama tinha várias roupas, pegou uma delas e foi ao seu banheiro. Esticou a calça e olhou de cara feia para a mesma.

_-_Como vou me acostumar a vestir essas roupas? Será que não tem nenhum vestido?

Ouve batidas na sua porta e a abre, dá de cara com uma de suas criadas, uma moça de cabelos ruivos, muito nova, parecia ter a sua idade, melhor ainda, serviria de amiga nas horas em que Rin estivesse ausente, a garota segurava um vestido que sua amiga comprara recentemente para ela de presente, pegou-o e voltou a trancar a porta, olhou-o detalhe por detalhe, escapou de sua boca um sussurrou que deu a entender "perfeito", a roupa não era muito longa, batia em sua coxa, o tamanho no qual não estava acostumada a usar, era preto com um coração vermelho e dentro do mesmo tinha escrito "Angel's Soul" e atrás dele tinha "Human's Body", soltou um longo suspiro ao ler, mesmo assim o vestiu, o tecido da manga era fino e vinha até o cotovelo, calçou uma bota preta e prendeu seu cabelo em um longo rabo de cavalo deixando-lhe cair sobre o rosto duas mexas, tinha pavor de maquiagem, passou apenas um lápis preto, destacando os orbes castanho-claro e saiu.

Preferiu ir sozinha, pegou a chave do carro e o dirigiu até o local, o qual ela sabia o caminho de cor e salteado, nunca se esquecera daquele parquinho onde eles sempre brincavam, estava nervosa, e se ele agisse indiferente? Ou se ela mesma agisse como apenas uma conhecida? Ligou o som tentando descontrair, sorriu, estava finalmente passando uma música a qual gostava, começou a cantar em voz baixa e aumentou o volume.

**I linger in the doorway **

(Eu demoro na minha porta)

**Of alarm clock screaming monsters calling my name **

(De monstros do alarme gritando meu nome)

**Let me stay where the wind will whisper to me **

(Me deixe ficar onde o vento vai sussurrar pra mim)

**Where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story **

(Onde as gotas da chuva contam uma história quando caem)

**In my field of paper flowers **

(No meu campo de flores de papel)

**And candy clouds of lullaby **

(E nuvens de doce e canções de ninar)

**I lie inside myself for hours **

(Eu deito dentro de mim por horas)

**And watch my purple sky fly over me **

(E assisto meu céu roxo voar por cima de mim)

**Don't say I'm out of touch**

(Não diga que estou fora da realidade)

**With this rampant chaos, your reality**

(Com esse caos violento, sua realidade)

**I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge**

(Eu sei bem o que está além do meu refúgio quando durmo)

**The nightmare I built my own world to escape**

(Do pesadelo que construí meu próprio mundo pra escapar)

**In my field of paper flowers **

(No meu campo de flores de papel)

**And candy clouds of lullaby **

(E nuvens de doce e canções de ninar)

**I lie inside myself for hours **

(Eu deito dentro de mim por horas)

**And watch my purple sky fly over me **

(E assisto meu céu roxo voar por cima de mim)

**Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming **

(Engolida pelo som dos meus gritos)

**Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights **

(Não posso parar pelo medo das noites silenciosas)

**Oh how i long for the deep sleep dreaming **

(Oh como eu anseio pelos sonhos no sono profundo)

**The goddess of imaginary light **

(A deusa da luz imaginária)

**In my field of paper flowers **

(No meu campo de flores de papel)

**And candy clouds of lullaby **

(E nuvens de doce e canções de ninar)

**I lie inside myself for hours **

(Eu deito dentro de mim por horas)

**And watch my purple sky fly over me **

(E assisto meu céu roxo voar por cima de mim)

**Paper flowers**

(Flores de papel)

**Paper flowers**

(Flores de papel)

Na mesma hora em que a música terminou ela estaciona o carro em frente ao lugar, saiu e trancou o automóvel, caminhou um pouco e não viu ninguém, era noite e estava tudo deserto, soltou um longo suspiro e pensou: "Com certeza ele foi embora, não ia ficar esperando uma garota que a dez anos não via". Foi interrompida quando sentiu braços fortes envolverem sua cintura e lábios quentes lhe tocarem o rosto.

_-_Oi princesa. – virou-se para o hanyou e deparou-se com ele – Seu cheiro não mudou.

_-_Inu-kun? – sorriu – Nossa! Você cresceu hein!

_-_Você também, fiquei com saudades.

_-_É claro que ficou! – olhou para ele sarcástica – Ninguém esquece Kagome Higurashi tão fácil não!

_-_Resumindo, você não mudou. – sorriu e pegou sua mão – Sorvete?

_-_Hai.

_-_Então vamos.

Entraram no carro do hanyou e foram a uma sorveteria, lá se esbanjaram com todo o tipo de sabor, conversaram animadamente a noite toda, voltaram pro parquinho e sentaram-se em um banco próximo, ficaram em silêncio por um bom tempo até Kagome quebrar o gelo.

_-_Então... O garanhão aí tá namorando?

_-_Bem... Tô.

_-_O QUÊ? POR ACASO VOCÊ QUER ME MATAR – percebera o volume que desabafara e voltou a sentar – Desculpe! – falou baixinho, mas ele pode ouvir – InuYasha Akira, você quer que eu morra não é? A gente passou a noite juntos, e se sua namorada foi daquelas ciumentas? Aff, nem quero pensar, ela vai me matar.

_-_Calma princesa.

_-_E esse apelido então! Por Kami InuYasha, vê se cresce, você tem uma namorada!

_-_Eu sei, e eu vou deixar de ser seu amigo só por causa disso?

_-_Iie! Mas controle-se né? Esse apelido aí era pra ser dela e não meu!

_-_Kagome, pode deixar, ela não é ciumenta não.

_-_Menos mal. Agora me conta quem é.

_-_Kikyou Asukai. Conhece?

_-_Conheço sim. Ela é, bem... era minha amiga, por que depois desse tempo a gente nunca mais se falou.

_-_Ah tá.

_-_Tá ficando tarde. Melhor ir.

_-_Tchau princesa. – abraçou-a e lhe deu um beijo no rosto – Nos vemos amanhã.

_-_Inu-kun. – lançou pra ele um olhar ameaçador – Pode ser.

_-_Se quiser eu a trago pra cá.

_-_Então tá, kissu.

Entraram em seus respectivos carros e foram pra casa, Kagome abra a casa, que já estava totalmente escura, certamente todos dormindo, subiu a passos leves pro seu quarto e o fechou, vestiu uma camisola e jogou-se em sua cama, sentiu seu rosto corar ao lembrar de InuYasha.

_-_Ele tá tão kawaii, tão lindo. – virou-se de lado e sentiu seus olhos queimarem e lágrimas caírem livremente – Mas, ele tá namorando, eu devia tá é feliz, o problema é que eu fico mais deprimida ainda quando lembro disso. Kuso! É melhor ir dormir.

Fechou os olhos em uma tentativa fracassada de dormir...

Continua...

* * *

Gente... Essa fic tá horrível né? Aiai, minha primeira fic, mas é assim mermo, começa de baixo, eu sou inexperiente, se kiserem dar dicas ou coisas parecidas, tô aceitando sugestões.

Kissu e Ja ne.


End file.
